


原点

by qianhux



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux





	原点

凯尔·布罗夫斯基，十七岁，南方中学的优等生，今晚在酒吧买醉，或者说，被人买醉。买醉这个词听起来像失恋者专属，凯尔接过酒杯，叹声气。斯坦和温蒂去了丹佛，留下这个孤单的红发少年和其他同学共度没有游戏机的假期。  
这注定是一个不太美好的夜晚，从一罐激浪开始。鬼知道这种折磨他一整个小学时代的汽水是怎么出现在酒吧的，他五官都快扭到一起，最后推开了锡罐，他想起了卡特曼，一个爱喝激浪的家伙。但他们多久没联系了？一年或是更长。  
他从小学就斤斤计较，从各个方面，家境，意念，信仰，目的，没什么可以联系在一起的。卡特曼说他们不是一类人，他们确实不是一类人，凯尔抬眼看舞台中心，那里聚集了太多人，其中应该有他的同学，丹尼尔和皮尔逊。凯尔不大适应这种环境，即使他混混沌沌地过了两年这样的日子，交新朋友，和新朋友打游戏，和其他同学一起做小组作业，时间离开的速度可不慢，不讲情面。皮尔逊的黑脑袋随着音乐节奏一点一点的，看起来他们喝的不少，凯尔觉得自己也不大清醒，居然因为一罐激浪开始乱想。  
埃里克·卡特曼，他不该想起他的。  
除非，卡特曼本人在这里，对他说，你想要特殊服务吗？  
然后，他看到了卡特曼，他甚至比以前还丰满，劣质的蓝色眼影几乎飞到头发里，他的市场应该不大。长卷发和不漂亮的妆面并不能让人生出多少性欲，除了肉嘟嘟的嘴唇和饱满的胸部，那可是真材实料，他穿了胸罩，低V领裂到两乳中间，一点银色亮光闪动，劣质水钻一点也不漂亮。看起来，他的口活应该很不错，所以呢，当年他为什么执着于让自己舔他那该死的小小的鸡巴？  
卡特曼回头，看到了他。  
操。

 

事情演变到这步，实属意外。  
凯尔摸着良心讲，他不想把卡特曼带出来，这没什么意义，新闻会报道他解救了一个被困的卖淫少年吗？但卖淫少年会带着救世主给的钱回到酒吧，继续做生意。这让他胸口发闷，继而，这股气变成他对卡特曼的抱怨。他端着男高音吼卡特曼：“为什么要我带你走！”  
“凯尔，你自己想带我走的，不是吗？”卡特曼的眼妆花了，黑色眼线晕开，湿漉漉的，在他脸上游走。这幅表情，好熟悉。卡特曼又掌握了主导权，步步紧逼，“凯尔，你别骗自己了。你进入酒吧的原因是什么？你为什么不问问自己，你拉我手之前就知道自己在做什么了！”他拿几年前的把戏和论调讲话，凯尔一瞬间以为他们还在南方公园小学。只是一瞬。  
卡特曼露出了恐惧的表情，皱在一起的眉毛发抖，但凯尔知道，他不会让步。  
联系就是突然断掉的，毫无头绪，所有人都默契地遗忘过去，好像成长就是这么一回事。  
“死胖子，”他居然说得这么自然，好像早上才说了这个词一样，“我根本不知道你在那里！”卡特曼仰头看他，这动作缓慢且僵硬，他像是被自己的脂肪们困住。“你想说我关心你是吗？或者说我在说谎，是吗？”半坐着的胖子轻轻点头，“凯尔，放轻松，你……”  
“你会说‘凯尔，你知道不知道又有什么关系？你看到我的时候就下了决定了。’”凯尔低头看着卡特曼，那双湿润的眼睛紧紧盯着他，对着他的心脏来了一箭，原来他早有准备。  
然后，卡特曼轻轻笑了一下，一无所有，贫瘠软弱，空洞失落，毫无防备地暴露出来。  
那罐激浪是卡特曼的。

 

卡特曼的嘴巴柔软，脂肪填充的脸颊手感很好。  
卡特曼的肉手也很软，狠狠捏住会看到沦陷的窝，卷成漩涡，脂肪堆叠，卡特曼就是这么柔软的死胖子。凯尔的心忽的一怵，卡特曼抬头看他，一双陷在脏兮兮眼妆里的眼睛，好像中了箭的猎物，而那只带毒的箭是凭空捏造的。  
他没有再联系过他。凯尔没有换过号码，也没有告诉卡特曼这件事，或许无关紧要，但卡特曼咽了声，不再主动联系凯尔，直到今晚，他们都喝了酒，脸颊发红，滚到床上。  
卡特曼丰满的大腿裹紧了凯尔的腰，把自己往深处送，凯尔，他这么喊。他的蕾丝内衣扔到床角去了，丰腴的乳肉自然而然塌陷，山丘遭遇泥石流，倏地失去踪影。凯尔的手掌几乎掐进卡特曼的肚子里，他单手无法掌握那些四处流淌的脂肪，只能看着它们失控地尖叫，卡特曼也叫，凯尔，你他妈轻一点。这让他错觉自己在强奸卡特曼和卡特曼那些没用的脂肪。  
一对摸不到骨头的脚踝一点点靠近，足跟敲击凯尔的背，打出rooftops的节奏。凯尔很久没听歌了，耳朵不尽职，失聪的前兆，卡特曼靠了上去，毫无章法地与他接吻。  
凯尔乱想，卡特曼这样的吻技一定一分钱也赚不到，浪费体力。  
卡特曼的眼睛暴露出来，假发掉了，凯尔抓着卡特曼的肩膀，把他一整个转过去，狠狠干了进去。“凯尔！我操你妈！”卡特曼撞进了枕头里，飞快窒息，脑子开始不受控制。  
“卡特曼，闭嘴！”凯尔也吼，好像声音大一点就能插得更深。事实上，这让卡特曼不适，肠道绞紧了一些，而精神飘出去，被操得太狠了，他只能无助地张开嘴，呼吸再呼吸，妄图改变局势。凯尔退了出去，卡特曼的腿根发酸，用最快的速度离开，肠子里还装着凯尔的精液，一屁股的精液和其他液体粘糊糊的，妈的，他们谁都没带套。  
不怕艾滋了。什么都不怕了。

 

“你可以给我打电话。”这语气像是特赦。  
卡特曼的嘴闻起来有点酸酸的，味道有一半来自凯尔。凯尔闭上眼，这吻好黏腻，一点点收紧胳膊，把这个胖子箍到怀里，他闻到了自己的味道。  
他又一次推倒了他，这下主导权换了。卡特曼的掌心发热，场面失控了。凯尔揪着他的头发，压住他的脖子，调整了一下位置，捅进去。他们想起来戴套了。凯尔的小弟弟又长大了一些，卡特曼被干得仰起头呼吸，或许，他不能再管那些会硬挺挺插进他屁眼里的东西叫小弟弟了。  
“卡特曼，你在听吗？”凯尔在他背后挺腰，不断把自己送进深处，圆润的屁股朝着天，凯尔没忍住狠狠拍了一下，卡特曼终于尖叫出声，“操你的！凯尔！！”  
凯尔吐了一口气。“凯尔？”卡特曼缓慢移动自己的屁股，配合凯尔的动作，他的腿肚子已经开始发酸颤抖了，膝盖磕在床板上的滋味可不太好受。“你操了我。”  
“嗯。”凯尔停下动作，让卡特曼自己不断撞在他胯上，水声不大，他们的呼吸轻易盖过去了。“这是交易。”卡特曼咽了咽口水，“你要付钱的。”  
“如果我不给，你是不是要说我打破了你的底线？”凯尔揪住了卡特曼的胳膊，它们正不断发热出汗，触感黏腻。“你不能这么做！你操了我，还射了我一肚子！结果你什么都不给我！”卡特曼愤怒地转头，汗湿的头发贴在脸上。他又做出受伤的表情，发酸的眼眶干干的，什么都没流出来。  
“你想要什么！”凯尔掐住卡特曼的脸，发热的脂肪不断下陷，“你到底要什么！你贪婪自私，你从来不满足！每次都这样，你欺骗我，想要我舔你的蛋，要我当众出丑。你到底要干什么，你个该死的混蛋！”  
“凯尔！”卡特曼瞪着他，“我想要你。”好像什么不得了的真心话告白，凯尔皱了皱眉，往前狠狠撞，卡特曼屁股和腰上的肉都在颤抖，“你又说什么？”卡特曼还盯着他，“你带我走。”“我他妈凭什么这么做？就因为你又骗人吗？”凯尔吼他，声音颤抖。  
“你他妈的就不能带我走吗？”“我不会，卡特曼。你还是会回去，做这些事情——到处卖自己的嘴巴和屁眼。你或许不卖自己的鸡巴。”  
“凯尔，你不能这么说我！”  
“你就是这样！我什么都没说错，你今晚就在酒吧里问那个老男人要不要特殊服务。卡特曼，我可看到了，你到底在骗谁？”  
绕回原点，卡特曼到底想要什么。  
凯尔瞪着他，等他尖锐的叫声，和毫无依据的辩解。  
卡特曼叹口气。凯尔知道，他会编造谎言，他会相信谎言。  
凯尔忽的想起，他确实强奸了卡特曼。

 

他们好像小学生吵架，年轻自负，沉迷扮演游戏，脑子里装了太多天马行空的计划。  
好像明天还要赶校车。

肯德基，游戏机，生日宴会，藏在裤子里的汉堡，给婴儿们的新房子，还有很多故事。  
“我的号码没换。”凯尔最后这么说，卡特曼抬眼看他，黑色的眼线已经糊得没有了。  
他们又回到原点。


End file.
